Realization
by NikkitaIronBlade.94
Summary: Leo and Raph fight, but this time it is serious. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles**

"You walk through life with your eyes closed!"

"Yeah, well you walk through life thinking YOU know all"

"I do NOT think that I now all. But I have seen and experienced quite a lot giving me knowledge about things and how to handle situations."

"Ohhhh… and I HAVEN'T experienced stuff. Are you saying I don't know how to handle situations? That I do not understand my own life?"

"NO! But I stand aside and watch each of your personalities and how they are different AND the same. Things you would do on your own and other things which you turn a blind eye to. But you see, I cannot turn a blind eye. I am the one who must take care of everything everyone else has passed by. I…"

"Wait, wait, WAIT! I do not turn a blind eye to anything. But you look at the world through your own filter, making it seem that you know everything that is going on."

"HOW can I make you open your eyes to see that I have devoted a huge portion of my life to taking on and handling stuff in order to avoid conflicts… to keep you guys TOGETHER as the TEAM we must be to survive? I know things that you do not understand. Things that you refuse to deal with thus they are inexistent to you."

"I cannot believe your nerve, you know THAT?"

"ALL of YOUR comments and everything that suddenly flies through your HEAD does not need to be said. YOU do NOT think before you speak or ACT! YOU just think because it was your idea and you said it, it was required or achieved a purpose. YOU are so wrong, sometimes the things you say and the actions you make harm other people more than you know…"

"Ha ha ha, YOU are so funny you know that. I am wrong; well guess what, it is actually the other way around - YOU are the wrong one."

Mikey couldn't take it anymore. He shoved his head under his pillow praying for his brothers to just stop. Hours, hours they had been yelling, screaming, at each other. Mikey thought that everything that had ever happened to them had been brought up in this argument.

His brothers had fought before, but this time was more serious. In way, to Mikey, it seemed more 'real'.

A silent tear rolled down his cheek softly falling onto his pillow. 'Why must they fight?' Mikey thought. But even as he asked himself that question he knew that he knew the answer. But the answer in a way doesn't matter because his brothers wouldn't listen anywise... well, Leo probably would. Leo was always trying to help, to understand. But so much shit was always thrown at him.

"**HOW DARE you insinuate that I would be happy for master Splinter to be gone so that I could take complete control?"**

Mikey shivered as what Leo said - or, screamed with all of his might - echoed through the layer breaking through his line of thought. Even his floor seamed to vibrate with anger and tension. More tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably.

'Why must I cry? Why must I be a baby causing my brothers to fight? I am probably the weak link in this team that caused this argument in the first place,' Mikey thought with complete sincerity.

'Why can't I be more like Donny who does nothing wrong or… cry?'

The tears continued on for Mikey.

***** Mean while *****

Donny was in as much despair as his younger brother. And he had also taken a similar position on his bed with his head under his pillow and the blanket wrapped tightly around him. Tears ran freely down his cheeks as his mind raced similar to Mikey's.

'I am always locked away in my lab. Perhaps if I spent more time with my brothers, mainly helping out Leo, I could have stopped this argument.'

'Leo tries, he really does, but he is not old enough to our 'dad'. Besides, we want him as a brother. Perhaps that is what mostly angers Raph but maybe Raph does not understand it. Thus, he throws all of his anger at Leo only knowing that he is angry; hoping Leo can figure it out and fix it.'

"**You are the one that wanted to start this argument in the first place. YOU know what? I think that you like arguing. It is probably how you ENJOY yourself!"**

"**You have got to be kidding me! You have got to be joking because there is NO living way that you could be serious! Unless you are completely stupid!"**

Donny moaned, this argument just got a lot worse and he further buried his head into his bed. He just wanted to run out of his room and just… well… hug his brothers. Make it okay...

'Oh no, here they come' Donny thought as more tears poured down his cheeks. For minutes Donny just laid there and cried. It felt like the only thing he could do. Then, all of the sudden a thought ran through his mind which he could not get rid of…

"_Before you tell your neighbor that they have a speck in their eye, remove the speck in your own eye, then you will be able to see things more clearly"_

I don't really know where this came from or if there is going to be another chapter; it all depends on the reviews it gets.


	2. Chapter 2

"LEO, you are such a glory hog. Everything is about you. Everything has always been about you. I… I… HATE… Y… that you think that you are innocent…"

"I have got to stop you there brother, for do not kid yourself. You were about to say that you Hate ME. But everyone, give him applause for catching himself," Leo says as he claps his hands and looks around the layer. This just completely gets under Raph's skin. "Perhaps he does think before he speaks," Leo taunts.

"**I, I, I think that you are the biggest moron that ever existed. You are just Splinter's pet and wanted to be leader so that you could bathe in Splinter's praise."**

"Somebody had to be the leader. You were too immature to take the position; it is perfect example of a situation to which you turned a blind eye."

"**WHY** must there be a leader? Why can't Splinter, our 'DAD', be our leader and sensei? That is his job, isn't it? Or do think that you can do a better job? That's it isn't it?"

"**You really are STUPID as a ROCK. Splinter can't be our leader when he is DEAD…"**

Everything in the lair came to a screeching halt; including the tears that Mikey and Donny were still crying. The drip of distant sewer water could be heard as if it were a large gong sounding the alarm of intruders. Everything in the lair seemed to be holding tis breath; even the reaction on the subatomic level seemed to stop.

Donny and Mikey now they just lay there. Not moving, just thinking and waiting for what they would hear next. Unconsciously they quieted their breathing as to not miss anything that was said or even any gesture that was made. Both were perched in a position that would allow them to fly out of their bed and either break up a deadly fight or start one.

**** Mean while *****

Leo just stood there still fuming. He really didn't mean to say that, 'How did I let that slip by?' he berated himself.

"What exactly do you mean Leo?" Raph said in a calmer but completely threatening voice.

"Nothing," Leo threw at Raph in a deadly tone.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN LEO?"

"NOTHING!"

"LEO, WHAT THE **HELL** DID YOU MEAN?"

"Splinter is dying, OKAY? Are you satisfied NOW?"

That was just the cue that Donny and Mikey were waiting for; they were out of their beds and standing on the balcony in less than a blink of the eye.

I know it was short, but I really wanted to add this and see what you guys think? I have plan for future chapters if you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

"Splinter is dying, OKAY? Are you satisfied NOW?"

That was just the cue that Donny and Mikey were waiting for; they were out of their beds and standing on the balcony in less than a blink of the eye.

Raph stood… just stood. Each of his breaths vibrated his entire body, his eyes were dangerously thin slits, and his mouth had formed something between a grimace and a wicked smile.

Then, without warning, Raph flew forward at Leo. Leo didn't even have time to react before he was pounded onto the ground; his shell making a loud crack sound when it made contact with the concrete.

Raph wasn't even thinking; his brain processing no thoughts. The only thing that coursed through him was extreme emotions; emotions that he did not understand or could deal with. He began wailing on Leo face. Leo never even got a chance to defend himself. Punch after punch, each one harder and faster.

For the briefest of moments Donny and Mikey stood petrified; staring at the battle before them. Then, with complete and honest fear clutching their hearts, they leapt over the banister; running towards their brothers before they even reached the ground. It took both Donny and Mikey to drag Raph off of Leo and pull him to a safe distance. Raph struggled the whole time, twice Donny and Mikey almost lost hold of him. Once far enough away, Donny asked Mikey with one stern look if he could control his brother while he went and tended to Leo; who had not made an attempt to get up or even move. Mikey nodded… Donny slowly let go of Raph and then scurried to Leo.

"Get off of me," Raph screamed shoving Mikey across the concrete floor. Raph then looked to Donny who was hovered over Leo.

…

When Donny reached Leo, he was only half conscious. Both of his brows were busted and bleeding, he also had blood coming from his nose and mouth.

"Leo?" Donny tried and only got a slight moan in response.

Then Donny looked up from Leo to see Raph standing to his right. Raph was staring down at them with his arms crossed over his chest. His face said that he did not understand what happened, or perhaps even how it happened. Then Donny noticed Mikey pushing himself off of the ground and darting towards them.

"Come on Raph," Mikey said as he grabbed Raph's shoulder. But this only got a back elbow to the abdomen and he again hit the ground.

That was it; that was Donny's last straw…

"What the hell Rapheal? First you and Leo have a screaming contest for hours on end, then you nearly beat him to death, and now you are attacking your younger brother?" Donny accused Raph as he rose to his full height, as if challenging Raph. Though he would lose the battle for he was not only shorter than Raph and younger but also a weaker, he had to do something.

For what seemed like a minutes they stood face to face with each other, Mikey watching from the back ground. Both were breathing heavy and trying to stare the other one down. This may have lasted for hours but coughing made Donny look down; he saw Leo coughing up blood. He looked up calmly and then decked Raph in the face. Raph fell onto his butt but he never took his eyes off of Leo.

"Donny? I didn't hit him… he couldn't have internal bleeding right? Why is he doing that?" Raph asked completely removed. The anger from his face was gone, now there was only emptiness… and fear.

For a second there was only silence, Donny was wiping at Leo's face with a damp cloth that Mikey had brought him. He had also propped Leo into a partially sitting position with his own body. Once Leo was breathing easily Donny looked to Raph, but as soon as he was about to answer they all heard a weird sound. It sounded as if the entire U.S. army was making its way down the sewer tunnel leading to their lair. All of the turtles adopted a confused expression on their face.

"What …" Nikey began to ask but was rudely interrupted as their front door came flying towards them.

...

Thanks for the reviews… they are a real encouragement to continue the story… But you know more reviews are even more encouraging. So it you read this story please review before exiting. Thanks and hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

"What …" Mikey began to ask but was rudely interrupted as their front door came flying towards them.

Donny immediately bent over Leo in an act to stop any debris that might cause further harm to his brother; exposing his hard shell as a shield. Raph and Mikey barely had enough time to adopt similar positions. Chunks of concrete, bricks, and other rubble showered down around them… and on them. Grinding could be heard every time a piece of debris hit one of the exposed turtle shells.

Donny heard Mikey groan, which was probably due to a piece of debris that made it past Mikey's defense; landing on an unprotected arm or leg. Donny made a mental note to check both Raph and Mikey over as soon as he got the chance. After about only a few seconds the only thing left in the air was dust and sediment; the lair became bone quite.

Raph was the first stir. He sat up with rocks rolling down off of his arms and shell; sounding like little pebbles being dropped onto glass shards as they hit the ground. Opening his eyes proved to be useless, seeing how the air was still so thick he could barely see his own legs. Closing his eyes to stop the stinging of the dust, he called out to Mikey and Donny…

"Mikey?... Donny?... Are you guys alright?" he yelled, before inhaling which caused him to start coughing. It then crossed his mind that he probably shouldn't be yelling giving away his position but he really didn't care. He was just worried about his brothers and wanted to know if they were okay. 'Besides, if the Shredder or some other whack job was here to capture us wouldn't they have already surrounded us?' Raph thinks to himself.

"M' good," Mikey answered back also coughing on the thick air; "But I could use some oxygen," he voiced out loud still coughing and waving his hand infront of his face. The dust was now further settled, giving Raph the ability to see Donny and Leo laying in a heap only a few feet away. He flipped over onto his hands and knees, and began crawling as fast as possible towards them.

"Donny?..." Raph said as he approached, reaching forward to grab Donny's shoulder. But before he could reach them, Donny brought his head up and looked towards Raph...

"You alright?" Donny asked; though he was still angry at Raph for attacking Leo the way he did.

"I am fine."

"Yeah? Well I will be the judge of that."

"Donny what the shell happened? And, why hasn't any sort of deranged psycho barged in here to take us hostage or something? I mean, the sewer spontaneously exploding is not a normal occurrence," Mikey said as he got up and began to make his way towards his other three brothers while aimlessy brushing himself off. Before Donny could answer Leo did...

"We have to get out of here," the low voice could barely be heard from under Donny. Donny instantly sat up, not having realized that he was still bent over Leo.

"Um, what did you say Leo?" Mikey asked now standing behind Donny looking concerned at Leo's bloody and bruised face. Leo pushed himself up, barely being able to hold down the bile that rose in his throat. For a second the only thing he could see was a bunch of different color flashing in front of his eyes. He was about to make an attempt to stand when Donny reached forward grabbing his arm.

"Don't even think about it," Donny warned.

Sitting a moment longer with his eyes closed, Leo tried to get control of himself. He knew that it was vitally important for them to get out the lair; right now! He had to push his own pain aside and clear his head. 'Too bad it feels like my head was trampled on by a stampede of… who knows what,' he thinks to himself. He slowly began to open his eyes as much as possible, 'I wonder how much they are swollen?'

He still felt Donny holding onto his arm, he knew that what he said and how he acted next would be the deciding factor in Donny believing that he could handle himself. He also felt Raph's and Mikey's eyes burrowing into the back of his head. Slowly turning to the right to be able to see all of his brothers, he pulled on his most 'I am in charge look'…

"Guys, we have to leave. Once we get someplace safe we can take stock of our injuries," he said looking directly into Donny's and then Mikey's eyes. Donny's only showed worry and confusion, while Mikey showed worry, confusion, fear, and sadness. Leo then quickly glanced at Raph before beginning to stand. Mikey jumped up and was standing beside him within seconds.

'He's ignoring me,' Raph thought to himself. 'Though I don't blame him. I attacked him like a savage animal with no mercy'. Raph grunted as he stood but only got a slight look of concern from his youngest brother and no reaction at all from his oldest brother.

"I am going to run and grab as many medical supplies as possible. Mikey come with me," Donny said as he began to take off towards his lab. But a worried look from Mikey stopped him in his tracks. He knew exactly what his little brother was thinking. He looked to Raph and then Leo, who gave him a slight nod.

"Come on Mikey, they will be okay," Donny told Mikey encouragingly once again heading for his lab. Mikey slowly let go of Leo's arm, looking directly into his eye as if to ask if he was sure.

"Go Mikey," Leo answered back softly and with that Mikey took off after Donny. Leo's gaze looked on after his little brother until he disappeared into the other room and then fell to the ground. Raph looked around nervously, occasionally glancing at Leo who was still looking at the ground.

"Leo…" Raph started but was cut off by Leo looking up directly at him and saying…

"Not now Raph. We will go over things and I will give you answers as soon as we are _all _safe," Leo said almost caringly, Raph noted. Raph also played with the word '_all_' for a second, sturning it over in his mind and trying to decide what his older brother meant by it.

"But Leo…" Raph tried again but was once again cut off.

"I am not mad at you Rapheal," Leo said and then his attention was captured by Mikey and Donny who were just coming out of the lab.

'Why? Why does he have to do that?' Raph screamed at himself. 'First he forgives me, which he knows I will not believe, so then he enforces it by using my full name and his big brother 'caring tone'. Oh, and how did… never mind… it doesn't matter.' Raph finishes thinking as Leo says…

"Let's go, follow my lead," and then he takes off stumbling at first but then gets control of his balance. Donny took off right behind him, prepared to help him if he faltered.

"Come on Raph. It's okay, we will figure this all out," Mikey says encouragingly to Raph as he comes up behind him and grabs his shoulder. Raph glances at him and nods, giving his brother a slight smile of thanks. They then, together, follow Donny and Leo out of their, 'use to be', lair door.

...

I know it was short but the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Thanks for the reviews, hope you are enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Raph. It's okay, we will figure this all out," Mikey says encouragingly to Raph as he comes up behind him and grabs his shoulder. Raph glances at him and nods, giving his brother a slight smile of thanks. They then, together, follow Donny and Leo out of their, 'use to be', lair door. But once they took just a few steps out of the lair, they were blasted forward landing on their plastrons as their entire lair exploded into a heap of ruble. All of the turtles experienced the same thing as their heads smashed into the concrete, bricks, pipes, or anything else that was in their vicinity, complete blackness.

2 hours later-

Ringing was the only thing that Raph heard. He wondered why Donny or Mikey hadn't answered the phone and was just letting it ring off the hook. It could be someone important… like Casey. He tried one last time to ignore it but then he could no longer take it as tried to sit up. To his complete surprise he couldn't. Then nausea swept over him like a dark blanket of pain and suffering. That is when he remembered his and Leo's fight… him attacking Leo… their front door exploding… them leaving… and then…

'Oh shit,' Raph thought to himself as he struggled to push his battered arms out from under the pile of rubble that had collected on him. Five minutes later he had himself unburied and had began to call for his brothers.

"Donny… Mikey… Leo… Where the hell are you guys?" Rpah called frantically as he the clawed through one rubble pile and the next.

"That was one WILD ride dude," is all Raph needed to hear to know that Mikey was alright. After scanning the tunnel he saw Mikey pulling himself out from under a chunk of concrete that was being held up by some sort of pipe. 'If that had landed on Mikey…' Raph had begun to think to himself but then pushed it from his mind. Right now he just needed to find Donny and Leo.

"Mikey, do you have any idea where Donny or Leo would be?"

"I think Donny landed near me," Mikey answered as he instantly began searching.

"Mmmmm,"

"Donny, Donny, can you hear me?"

"All of New York City can hear you Mikey," came a strained voice from under a pile of dirt, bricks, and a few boulder looking rocks. Mikey grabbed one chunk after another until he had completely uncovered his beloved geek brother.

"Donny are you alright?" Mikey asked nervously.

"My shoulder feels busted, though I am hoping it is only dislocated. The gash running down my right thigh doesn't feel to great either, oh and head feels fantastic" Donny answered through clenched teeth as he mentally checked over the rest of his body. As soon as Donny had mentioned the gash Mikey's eyes had focused in on his leg.

"You losin' blood Donny, your leg is bleedn' pretty heavy. Your shoulder don't look very good either. We got to do somthin',"

"Yeah your right, we have to stay calm. I had the first aid kit in my hand so it has to be around here somewhere but… before we do anything else I have to know how you, Raph, and Leo are."

"Well, I don't know how Raph is but I do know that he is up and talking and walking… well crawling around,"

"But that means you guys don't know where Leo is…" Donny says not directing it towards anyone impeticular.

"Mikey you have got to go and find Leo. He wasn't doing good when we left the lair. He had a concussion and perhaps… well… no, never mind, we just got to find him," came the pained voice as Donny attempted to push himself up with his left arm as the other hang uselessly down at his side. Mikey jumped around to the back of his brother giving him as much assistance as possible. Donny was breathing heavy staring at the ground directly in front of him but his head came up when he heard Raph's desperate call for Leo…

"Leo, come on bro, where the shell are you; just answer back or somthin'. I need to know where you are before I can get you out of this shit pile."

"Mikey, leave me alone and go and help Raph find Leo," Donny ordered Mikey, though it came across a little too rough causing Mikey to cower back looking hurt.

"Mikey…"

Mikey looked down before rubbing his hands together. He swallowed hard with Donny just sitting and staring at him. Raph calling for Leo merely background noise as Donny stared at Mikey and Mikey tried desperately to not burst out into tears.

'I know that what Raph did to Leo early sent Mikey into shock, he hates seeing his older brothers fight. I hate seeing our older brothers fight…' Donny thought to himself as he remembered how he had been laying in his bed only a few hours ago crying his eyes out. 'Then hearing that Master Splinter was dying about sent me, not to mention Mikey, over the edge. But we don't even know if that is the truth, it may have only been the result of a drawn out heated argument.'

"What's wrong Mikey?" Donny said staring into Mikey's down turned face. It came out as a whisper but Donny heard the answer loud and clear…

"I am scared of what I would find… and Raph... I haven't..."

"Leo… LEO! Guys I found him," came Raph's voice echoing through the destroyed sewer tunnel. Mikey looked at Donny for a brief moment and then was gone; helping Raph dig out Leo. Leo had a large chunk of concrete lying over his plastron. His breathes were coming out in short gasps. There was blood everywhere, though it was not all his. Mikey and Raph were hurt worse than they knew, or had taken any time to realize.

Mikey had lightly brushed the rubble off of Leo's face to reveal a large gash on his already bruised and bloody cheek. Mikey growled under his breath. Raph had not right to do to Leo what he did, no matter what Leo said. 'And let me assure you he will never do it again...' Mikey thought to himself.

"Mikey we have got to get this chunk of concrete off of his plastron before we can remove the rubble trapped under it pinning his legs," Raph explained to Mikey as he took position on one side of Leo. The block of concrete was being slightly supported by tiny heaps of rubble, but as soon as the pressure was removed from them they would collapse. Thus, Mikey and Raph only had one shot to flip this tree trunk sized death token off of their 'Fearless Leader'.

"Mikey you ready?"

Mikey only gave Raph a slight nod; his muscles already tensing ready for the moment Raph said go. Raph looked at Mikey for a quick moment. He seemed mad and Raph was positive he was, at him. he knew that he had to do something but he was worried that he would never be able to erase what he had done. Then Raph adopted a similar stance to Mikey's, his muscles fully tensed…

"Three… Two… One… GO!"

….

'They are going to pay. They are going to pay for what they did to me… What they took from me… Too bad Splinter is dying, but I still have enough time to teach him one last lesson… My revenge has just begun.'

**Who is mister evil? I bet you can't guess! Give it your best shot! I am not sure when I am going to reveal his identity, probably a few chapters from now, so… Anyway, please review. If you do, I will let you guys know in the next chapter if any of the guesses were correct! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A chorus of grunts, moans, haggard breathing, and quick inhalation of breath was the only thing that notified Donny, due to his position behind a pile of rubble, that Raph and Mikey had began to free Leo from where he was trapped.

"Come on guys…" whispered Donny as he tried to rap his mangled thigh with one arm using gauze out of the first aid kit which had been laying right next to him under some dirt; his other arm was still dangling uselessly. He would have to get Raph to relocate it for him. After five seconds he no longer heard anything… there was no noise coming from where he knew his brothers to be other than shallow labored breathing.

"Raph, Mikey, what is going on… guys?" Donny asked in a slightly panicked voice.

Nothing…

"Mik…" Donny began to call as soon as Mikey jumped over the pile directly in front of Donny.

"Mik…"

"Hold on Donny… I have really got to get you over there. Raph and I are too scared to touch Leo, he doesn't look very good. How can I help you get over there causing as little pain as possible?"

"Don't worry about that Mikey," Donny said reading the fear in his little brother's voice. He pulled his belt away from his body asked Mikey to slip his dislocated arm into the gap as to prevent as much movement as possible; only a slight groan escaping his lips as Mikey slightly bent his arm. Mikey was about to say he was sorry but Donny just waved him off.

Less than a minute after Mikey left Raph and Leo, Donny was kneeling at Leo's side. At first Donny was frozen in horror. Leo looked completely dead, he was covered in cuts and bruises with barely noticeable shallow breathing. His face was swollen and both of his brows were bleeding; but that mainly because of the incident from early. There was blood dripping from his mouth. This worried Donny the most but after a quick examination, to his relief, it was not from internally bleeding. It was from the hole he bit through his tongue when Raph had attacked him. Donny mentally growled as his eyes once again fell to whole of Leo's bruised and bloody face.

"Donny. Sorry to interrupt but…"

"Well I am not! Donny, what is wrong with him?" Raph demanded staring down at Leo with his face pulled into a scowl. Donny looked up at Raph and saw that he was merely trying to shield the fact that he was about to emotionally collapse. Usually after a big fight between him and Leo, Raph is able to run through New York releasing rage and pent up energy. Once he has settled himself down, he comes back and apologizes to Leo. Then things are 'fixed' if you would say.

'But not this time,' Donny thought to himself still staring at Raph as he mentally notes everything that has happened to them since Raph's and Leo's fight.

Donny looked back down to Leo, his eyes quickly scanning his entire body. He could feel Mikey's hot breath on the back of his head as Mikey bent down as close as he could.

"Well?" Raph demanded impatiently.

"Well?" Donny answered back.

"Truthfully he is not as bad as he looks. But I would suspect at least three or more of his ribs are broken, his forearm appears busted, and that long gash down his bicep needs stitches before he loses too much blood. He also has a serious concussion… but we won't everything that is wrong until he wakes."

"What do you mean you won't know. You…"

"Raph… I don't have my lab or the supplies that use to be in it. We are sitting in a pile of junk that use to be our home not knowing what is going to happen next. Leo is in serious condition, but I don't think he is about to die! That is about as scientific as I can ger right now, and… I am just as worried as you are," Donny explained as calmly as he could muster, the end of his sentence quietly trailing off and laced with sadness. His own head was spinning... he could barely think strait.

"But what about…?" Mikey interjected nervously pointing at Leo's mouth.

"Oh, that is from Raph's outbreak early," Donny replies deep flat tone. Without looking, he knows that Raph's muscles tightened in regret.

"Listen, we have got to get us all cleaned up. I have to look you and Mikey over; but you have to relocate my arm first. Then we need some answers and a plan," Donny says as he shakily stands and hobbles over to a chunk of concrete that he uses as a seat. Raph just stares at him as Mikey kneels next to Leo; quietly whispering to him. Raph swore he heard something about himself come from Mikey lips but he didn't get the chance to hang around and find out what his brother was saying because Donny was already explaining to him what he had to do to relocate his arm.

… 15 minutes later…

Mikey came out of it with the least amount of injuries. He had cuts and bruises, had somehow managed to break a toe on each foot, and had a slice across the top of his head. There was not much Donny could for Mikey's busted toes other than set them. As for the minor cuts they were all cleaned and only the deeper ones were bandaged. The slice across the top of his head got three large stitches, much to Mikey protest.

Raph on the other hand also had cuts and bruises. But he also had a dislocated left wrist, crushed left hand, and a broken rib or two. When Donny had been patching him up he didn't make a noise. Not even one grunt of pain. Donny believed that Raph thought he deserved what he got for what he did to Leo and took the pain as punishment. But the one thing that had Donny stumped was how Raph had used his hand to free Leo; or he had done everything with one hand… though Donny highly doubted it.

Leo had been the first one that Donny took care of. He washed Leo's face as delicately as possible, though Leo still unconsciously groaned. He then set his busted arm, bringing forth a cry of pain from his eldest brother. Every time Leo made a noise Donny heard Raph hold his breath, this whole ordeal was really torturing him. While cleaning and bandaging Leo's cuts Donny couldn't keep his mind from trailing to Master Splinter. 'If only he was here with us right now. If only we knew what was really going on. If only we knew if he was truly dying,' were thoughts the repeatedly, like a never ending reel, flowed through Donny's mind.

As for himself, Donny easily cleaned and bandaged his thigh; after all of his brother were attended to. His shoulder hurt like the devil while and right after Raph relocated it, but very quickly after felt much better in comparison. Though, his shoulder was still very bruised and swollen causing him to lack the ability to lift his arm above his head without extreme pain.

… 1 hour after every one had been patched up…

Donny had been sitting next to Leo closely monitoring him when he first began to stir.

"Donny?" he choked out. "What?..."

"Shhhh Leo. Relax. Do you remember what happened?"

Slowly Leo answered, "Yeah. How is Raph and Mikey?" he asked as came further back to consciousness.

"I am great bro. I got out with barely a scratch," Mikey offered with a big smile, which Leo returned. Donny help Leo slowly sit up. Though Leo didn't let his brothers notice, sitting was very painful and felt as if he could barely breathe. He hid his lack of breath by slightly coughing until he mentally examined himself. 'It feels like all of my ribs have been turned to saw dust,' he thought truthfully.

"You alright Leo?" Donny asked eyeing him.

"Yeah… Where is Raph?"

"Oh, he is…" Mikey looked around, he was just right there.

"Where did he go?"

**Hey, thanks guys for all of the wonderful reviews so far but, what about who the bad guy is? Only one person guessed and I am sorry to say that the guesses are wrong :). Come on guys, you can do it! If you guys can guess who he is I will do a oneshot of you choice; how does that sound? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought by REVIEWING! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Raph?"

"Raph, Raphie boy where did you go?"

"Raph?"

Leo listened intently as his two brothers called; he was getting nervous. Why wasn't Raph around? Did something happen to him or worse… did he leave? But before any serious worrying could be done a response to his brother's calls came echoing through the destroyed sewer tunnel.

"Stop all of your winin'," Raph said as he was slowly revealed from behind a pile of rubble. "I just went to try and find something stable that we could use as braces." His three brothers nodded slightly staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Leo said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine," he mumbled out as he rubbed his good hand lightly up and down his busted arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Leo tried but Raph really wasn't interested in talking about what happened to him. They needed some answers and they needed them now!

"What happened to me doesn't matter Leo. The real 'WHAT' that needs to be asked is, 'WHAT' the shell happened?" Raph said, his voice slowly increasing in intensity as he stared at Leo. Donny was crouched down to Leo's right resting a hand on his shoulder while Mikey had taken up a similar position on Leo's left, resting a hand on his forearm.

"I don't know," Leo replied calmly. Raph crossed his arms over his chest taking a couple steps closer to his brothers but not speaking.

"How about we start from the top," Leo suggested but didn't wait for any replies from his brothers before continuing.

"About two months ago, Master Splinter came down with a cold as you guys know. After Donny's treatment he healed from the cold 'on top'. The symptoms were gone but… he physically never recovered. He hoped that it would just taking longer for him to recover completely since he is older. But…"

"Why did he tell you? We don't matter? We don't deserve to know? More importantly, why didn't you let us know? Are we too immature to deal with situations? It's not like Master Splinter is our 'dad' too" Raph spat sarcastically. Leo could already see the anger and confusion brewing in Raph that was present in their early argument. Leo knew he had to settle Raph and in a way, comfort him.

"Raph!..." Leo exclaimed rather harshly. 'What? I have to get his attention first.'

Raph quieted but the emotions remained.

"I didn't know. I didn't know what was wrong with Master Splinter until last night, right before he left. I was going to tell you guys, in fact that is exactly what I was headed to do when we began fighting. Don't you remember, right after Master splinter left I told you guys that I had something very important to discuss with you? But, you decided otherwise with your actions and what you chose to say," Leo began to recall.

"But Leo, why would Master Splinter tell you before he left and not all of us?" questioned Donny.

"He wasn't going to, Donny. But I overheard him mumbling to himself, and wet fur under his eyes, as he gathered things from his room and questioned him. He had no choice but to explain, because just as _you_ guys, I believed that he was just going to the Battle Nexus to visit the Domio as he usually does this time of year," Leo explained as he motioned to all of his brothers.

"Once I heard that he had not recovered and was dying, I was petrified. I could nothing but stand there and let him leave."

There was no sound in the sewer. It seemed that time and motion itself had stopped, leaving four brothers to process the fact that their dad was dying in peace. At this moment, it was the first time that any of them let themselves believe that this nightmare was real as they sat in the ruins of their home. The fact hit them like a hammer hitting a gong announcing the presence of the enemy to a thriving kingdom.

Tears were already in both Donny's and Mikey's eyes. Leo felt Mikey unconsciously grip his forearm tighter and Donny was shaking slightly. When Leo looked up, he saw that Raph's entire posture relaxed to show exactly was he was feeling…

"Guys…" Leo said quietly.

"We need to find out why the lair exploded. One of our enemies obviously knows where we live," Leo said looking to Donny who was staring off into the distance at nothing in particular.

"Guys, I promise you that we will find Master Splinter and this will all get figured out. Master Splinter is not giving up, thus we cannot either."

"What do you mean Leo?" Mikey asked obviously crying.

"He mentioned that he was going to Battle Nexus to visit their skilled healers. He had also talked to the Domio who told him that he knew of a herbalist that lives in the forest who is known to be able to perform 'miracles' in a sense."

"I still don't understand!" Raph said with a tone between anger and complete sadness. "Why did he hide? Why didn't he just let us know?"

"He didn't was us worried or distracted. The Foot have been heavy lately and we have had to be on the top of our game to win some of the battles we have been in; distraction could have meant death. Also, he believes that his time is coming to an end and he didn't want us acting different. He wanted things to be the same until…" Leo couldn't finish. A sudden rush of grief coursed through him. Then he heard both Mikey and Donny lose control of their feeling next to him as they began to cry freely. The dark blotches on Raph's head band were a sign that he had also let some tears escape.

Leo released what grief was needed then quickly gained control of himself. He had to get his brothers together, for whatever maniac that was out there who had attempted to murder them was going to try again.

Too bad Leo didn't understand how true his thought was; though the maniac was not going to just murder them… he was going to torture them first.

**Good guesses guys. One of the guesses that I got was very close; thanks for trying. And hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to get some things out in the open. I now there hasn't been much action lately but don't worry it is coming… I promise. As always, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Master Splinter is dying… we are all wounded; though Donny and Leo are the worst off. Leo keeps stumbling but refused the help the Donny offered him simply saying that he is fine. But that isn't true, he is hurt and suffering; breathes coming in labored huffs. He is tired and all of his wounds are burning, but has pulled on the 'I am in charge and thus, fine' posture and facial expression,' Mikey's mind raced at he slowly trailed behind Leo and Donny. Though he couldn't see Raph, he knew he was close behind him because of Raph's slightly ragged breaths due to his busted ribs. Donny was sure that neither of them had punctured his lungs but they were still making their presence known.

'Though Leo tried to sound like he was confident on how to get to the Battle Nexus his voice deceived him. But we trust him. We will follow him anywhere… well, I know me and Donny will. But Raph on the other is a different story. I cannot figure him out, I…' Mikey's thought were cut off by a sharp, but quick, cry of pain. Snapping his head up, he found that Leo had finally fallen. Mikey got to Leo's side in a second but Donny was already helping him up, wrapping his arm around his shoulder for support. What scared Mikey the most was that Leo did not object to the help, which could only mean one thing…

…

'Leo just fell. He tried walking on his own as if he had to prove something to one of us. The only thing he showed was that he is stupid! He has to be the unbreakable mountain all of the time. He thinks he is indestructible but it is all an act. He can be broken just as easily as any of us… He is such a moron…' Raph stopped dead in thought and movement. What was he doing?

'No _Rapheal_, you are the moron. You are the stupid idiot that attacked Leo in the first place making his condition worse than it should be,' Raph berated himself. 'You are the one who attacked your own brother…' Raph thought with a heavy heart as he once again began trudging along. Mikey had stopped and look behind once he didn't hear Raph's steps any longer. He saw Raph just standing there starring forward looking as if he just got slapped in the face.

"Raph? You okay bro?"

"Yeah… Coming Mikey."

Mikey lingered around a little longer waiting for Raph to catch up. Not until Raph was alongside him did he ask…

"What happened back there bro?" but he got no response. Raph continued walking along side him with his head down, eyes searching the ground for something that couldn't be found.

"Bro!" Mikey tried this time a little more forcefully instantly looking forward after the word left his mouth to see if he had startled Leo or Donny. But to his relief they continued walking un-phased. Leo's head occasionally lolling to the side before he snapped it back up; then the process would repeat. Leo was leaning very heavily on Donny now who had sweat pouring down his forehead. His shoulder still burned and right leg felt as if it was going to give out under the pressure; but, he was not complaining. For Leo was in worse shape than him, still attempting to lead them, walk on his own, and hadn't made one comment on how he felt.

'Show off,' Donny thought tightly but lightly when he tripped on a lip of concrete causing his right leg to scream in protest. Mikey had run and offered to help Leo for awhile but Donny had assured him that he could take care of it. Mikey had been about to protest when Donny told him that he had a more important job to do…

"You have to talk to Raph," Donny had told him in his older brother 'do what I say' voice which he hardly ever used. So here Mikey was… trying to do just that.

"Raph, come on bro help me help you," Mikey tried again. This got Raph to raise his head to throw a threatening look in Mikey's direction. It was the kind of look that Mikey had received plenty of time over the years. The one that said 'I am warning you and if you don't take the hint I am not responsible for what happens next'. But Mikey didn't care…

"Raph, listen. I know that you are still upset about what happened between you and Leo. Don't worry, you will get a chance to talk to him and you guys will straighten this all out. Just like you have done in the past…" Mikey was cut off by Raph's sudden halt to stare directly at him.

"That is the point Mikey," Raph began in a tight hushed voice as to not alert Leo or Donny.

"This is not like the other times. Me and Leo have argued but…"

"But what?" Mikey asked as gently as possible as to not scare his brother back into his shell; stopping him from getting whatever it was off of his chest. The good thing is that his plan worked, Raph continued talking. The bad thing was that he seemed angrier…

"But I have never ATTACKED Leo! Especially NOT with the intent to hurt him like I did a couple of hours ago. I charged at Leo like a predator ready to kill its prey. What I did a couple of hours ago I have never done before. What I did a couple of hours I did not believe I could ever or would ever do… and it is something that will never go away…" Raph trailed off. He had begun the confession in anger but ended it engulfed in sadness with a voice so small that Mikey could barely hear what he said. Mikey stood stunned by Raph's words. He could usually come up with a joke or sly remark to lighten any mood. But now, when he stood before Raph who required it the most, he could think of nothing to say. Instead, the only thing he could offer was the comfort of his presence as he and Raph began walking after Leo and Donny without a word.

...

It took some doing, but eventually they all got up the ladder leading from the sewers to an alley that they recognized to be the one that could lead them to the Battle Nexus. But the problem was, that they had only been there once and getting there had kind of been an accident.

Raph remained at the back of the group as Donny helped Leo to the wall at the end of the alley.

"Donny, I am alright you can let go now," Leo whispered. Donny eyed him over before asking…

"Are you honestly sure?"

"Yeah… Besides, it looks like you are the one who is about to fall over. So why don't you have a seat," And much to Donny's dissatisfaction, he agreed with Leo. He was completely exhausted and knew that he was going to meet the concrete beneath him one way or another. He preferably liked to make new acquaintances on his own terms, so he walked over to the neighboring wall and used it for support as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. Looking to his other brothers, he caught Mikey's eye and waved him to come over. Mikey slowly took a seat next to him avoiding his gaze.

"What happened with Raph?" Donny whispered.

"Nothing and a lot at the same time. Raph is messed up and there is nothing we can say to him to fix it. He really needs to talk to Leo… but I am afraid that, by what he said, not even that will fix things," Mikey explained, not looking at Donny until he had finished speaking. Then Mikey looked to Raph to find him still standing in the same spot. He would look at Leo, but every time Leo winced or shifted his stance to find a less painful position Raph would look away. But his eyes always found their way back to Leo.

"Yah see what I mean?"

"Yeah Mikey… I see what you mean. It is like Raph is not only blaming himself for what he did to Leo, which he completely should be…" Donny mouth shot closed when Mikey looked towards him with a raised eye ridge. 'How did you let that out Donatello,' he asked himself staring at Mikey. But then Mikey took away his regret…

"I agree," Mikey confirmed.

"Raph should not have attacked Leo. And he should in a way, suffer the consequences of his actions." Donny slowly let himself nod in agreement. 'Where they being too harsh on Raph?' was a question that would not leave the back of his mind.

"But it looks like he is also trying to bare the guilt of our lair exploding… of Leo getting further hurt… of Master Splinter…" Donny cut off unable to continue. But it was perfect timing because a soft blue light began to radiate from the patch of wall in front of Leo. Mikey helped Donny up before making his way towards Leo. Mikey noticed that he looked as if you breathed on him he would fall over. So discreetly, he stood beside him and grabbed his forearm to give a little support. A slight smile crossed Leo lips. Donny was looking over the symbols drawn on the wall.

"Do you think this will work Leo?" Donny asked.

"There is only one way to find out. Besides, what is the worst that could happen? I will be waiting for you guys on the other side," and with that, Leo stepped forward disappearing into the brick wall; not even waiting for his brother's reply.

"Um, Donny?" Mikey asked nervously.

"What IS the worst that could happen?"

"Well, we could end up at the Battle Nexus completely fine. Or, we could be scattered across space and time. Or, we could end up in a parallel universe from which we could not return. Or, a mis-drawn symbol could enact an energy surge when we enter the portal incinerating us instantly. Or, the symbols could be wrong all together which would result in the portal trying to send us to multiple locations which would ultimately result in us getting ripped to shreds. Or…" Donny was cut off from his ramble. He had been so caught up in thought that he hadn't noticed all of the color slowly draining from Mikey's face who now looked as if he would keel over.

"That is enough!" Mikey shouted in the biggest voice he could muster; which was not much over a squeak.

"If there is anything other horrific catastrophe that could happen to us I don't want to know about it! Just like Leo said, he will be waiting for us on the other side and I will meet you bone heads there," Mikey said giving Donny one last nervous look before entering the blue light.

…

But when Mikey arrived, at who knows where, Leo was nowhere to be seen. Mikey at first told himself to stay calm. He was in a forest and Leo could easily be hidden behind one of the trees. But after he made a few circles coming up with no sight of his brother, there was nothing he could do to stop himself from being engulfed in worry.

"Leo?

"LEO?"

"LLEO?"

Mikey began to cry desperately but there was no response. In fact, there was no noise what so ever. Mikey felt as if he was going to barf. He felt the bile slowly climbing the back of his throat. Tears had already sprung to his eyes. His legs wanted to run… they wanted to run in any direction and never stop until he found Leo. But his body felt as heavy as lead.

'What if we were scattered across space?' Mikey began to think before something came falling out of nowhere to land directly on top of him.

"Sorry Mikey," Donny apologized as he slowly pushed himself off of his brother. Hearing those words Mikey instantly relaxed some. 'As long as Donny is here everything will be okay. He will figure everything out,' Mikey told himself.

"Where is Leo?" Donny asked looking around concerned.

"I don't know… he wasn't here when I got here. I called for him but got no response," Mikey confessed. Donny's alertness scale instantly jumped to maximum. For both he and Mikey had landed here…

"Oooof" both Mikey and Donny gasped as something clobbered them. But the mumbled apology and then the quick retreat told them that Raph had just arrived.

'And Raph,' Donny continued his thought. 'Then Leo would have landed here too. He should be here. Right here! If the portal would going to scattered us, then we would have all been scattered,' Donny thought logically; slowly craning is head in circles as his eyes searched everything for any sign of Leo.

"Are you looking for something?" came a dark deep voice that sounded like it could have come from the devil himself, as a cloaked figure stepped out from behind one of the many trees that surrounded the clearing they were in. In his left hand he had Leo by the back of the neck, holding him off of the ground. Leo was still conscious as his partially opened eyes searched for his brothers, finally finding them.

"LET HIM GO…" it was a deep and deadly warning that had Mikey and Donny pulling their eyes off of Leo. Raph was now standing alongside of them, his sais drawn.

"LET HIM GO," it came again. A voice so deadly it sounded as if it could cause a mountain to crumble in fear.

"NO! I don't think I shall," and with that all hell broke loose.

**Hey guys. Thanks you sssooo much for the all of the awesome reviews; they really are an encouragement to write faster. And yes, one of you has guessed the bad guy. His identity will be revealed in the next chapter. I am sorry that this update took so long but yah know how school is. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and it was worth the wait. As always, please review and let me know what you thought! **


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

**Author Note: It has been how long since my last update?...**

"NO! I don't think I shall," and with that all hell broke loose.

Raph charged. Not knowing what he was going do, or even who he was up against; but he didn't care. For in the entirety of the universe only one thing was registering to him… Leo needed a _brother_.

*Crush*

"Ahhhhhhhh…" a scream echoed through the forest bouncing off the trees too continuously assault the ears of any living creature within the area. Mikey and Donny weren't sure who the scream had emanated from, for as soon as Raph had reached his target the scene before them irrupted into a mass of confusion. Then the confusion was only made worse as Donny and Mikey joined the battle that would be till death.

Within seconds Mikey felt a clawed hand meet the side of his head, sending him flying into the nearest unforgiving tree that stood firm as his shell connected hard with its trunk. Mikey hit the ground dazed and sore but soon fought his way back to his feet and was once again fighting at his brothers' side.

Donny wasn't faring much better as he had already been flung from the fight three times upon Mikey's return. Between their continuous outpouring of strikes and blocks, Mikey and Donny desperately searched for Leo and Raph. But they were only rewarded with blurred glimpses of flying sias and a red ribbon as Raph moved at a speed not comprehended by any of them; especially himself. But the truly remarkable pace was left unseen within Raphael's mind…

…**Raph POV… **

Punch…

Slash…

Stab…

Cut…

Punch…

'He needs a brother… he needs his brother… he needs the brother that betrayed him… he needs the brother who condemned his fate to an end such as this…'

'How long have I been fighting? My arms and legs sting from the many cuts that now run their entire length, slowly oozing blood. I have only seen bits and pieces of Leo during this whole clash. How could I have been so stupid as to let this happen? HOW? I am so worthless that I can't even protect him now and don't even know where or how he is.'

Punch…

Dodge…

Duck…

Slash…

Cut…

'AHHHHH…' damn that hurt, that will leave a scar for sure.

Blo…

…**End of Raph POV…**

It struck out like the devil, as solid as iron swinging with the intent to immobilize all it made contact with. Mikey was knocked aside as easily as lint is swept from a polished side table; landing hard on his side, he felt something in his shoulder move a way he was sure it was not supposed to. Donny landed only a few feet ahead of him, flat on his plastron. Donny was soon coughing dryly as he desperately attempted to replenish his lungs with the lost oxygen. Raph came next, rolling like a soccer ball, he ceased motion only a few inches from Mikey's right side.

Mikey quickly glanced at his hot headed brother. Raph was bruised and bleeding from multiple locations on his body, though none of it looked life threatening.

"Well that was fun… We should do that more often. But for now we must get down to business. You destroyed my life and now I shall return the favor," the stranger spat from under his think black hood.

Mikey and Donny tried to convince their bodies to respond to the orders they were giving but to no avail; they were left immobilized just as the attack had intended. Though their bodies refused to respond, their eyes were able to search for the precious life of their oldest brother. For the first time in Mikey's life he wished they wouldn't have found him; wouldn't have seen his battered frame. That he would have been gone, disappeared into the background… into the shadows as ninjas were supposed to. But no, he was right there only feet from the cloaked enemy. All of the sudden Mikey found himself wanting to cry, just as he had cried only a day earlier. He only thought that things of this nature could occur in nightmares or well rehearsed horror movies, but never in someone's actual life; not in his life.

Neither Raph nor Mikey nor Donny had moved much since they were violently batted away.

A sharp moan of pain drew the three turtle's eyes towards their other brother. The cloaked demon had him by his right arm, holding him about three feet off of the ground. A sharp raspy breathing now filled the forest with an air of dread. Then again, that thing of undeniable strength stuck out to slice across Leo's plastron. As Leo's body swayed from the impact his head snapped back and the little amount of oxygen within is lungs was expelled.

"You shall watch your brother die… then you shall watch…"

Raph laboriously pushed his exhausted body off of the cool forest floor. His chin glued to his chest and body shaking due to strained muscles and rage. At his sides, both fists clenched relentlessly until his knuckled were white. As Raph slowly raised his head, Donny saw him; he saw his brother. He didn't see a creature ridden with guilt, regret, or anger of the past. But a creature willing to give himself for the sake of any of his brothers without even a second thought.

"The only one that is allowed to hurt my brother to such an extent is… me," Raph began as he searched for the identity of their tormentor in the darkness he hid within. As if the revelation of his face would cause him to be sent straight to where he deserved to dwell for the rest of eternity.

Donny's and Mikey's mouths fell as soon as Raph finished his sentence. They just stared on in disbelief. The cloaked figure must have been just as stunned because he was left with no response.

"But then, you have to step back and emit that you were far beyond wrong, a complete jerk with your head shoved you know where. Then you apologize…" Raph continued, still not meeting Leo's half closed eyes. Donny inwardly sighed when Raph restrained his mouth. But then, same as Mikey, right in that moment Donny found himself wanting to cry. To any passing stranger it would seem that Raph was not sorry in the least for whatever had happened; but Donny knew him better than that. Raph was pouring his soul out for perhaps the first time in his life. The emotion radiating from his form was so thick you cut it with a knife and it hit Donny as a ton of bricks.

"Apologize deeply, honestly, full heartedly apologize," Raph continued now staring deep into Leo's swollen eyes.

"And then…" Raph continued before preparing to battle once again "you have to beg for forgiveness," Raph finished.

"Not from me brother," Leo whispered lightly. But it didn't matter for Raph heard and was now fueled with the strength of goliath. But before he could attack once more he was flung into a whirlwind of color. Coming to land on something hard and cold with what he swore was sunlight beating down on his back; which was strange seeing as how the forest had been on the darker side due to the dense growth above.

Slowly opening his eyes he found his was correct as bright rays of the noon sun rushed to meet his eyes. But the beauty of it all was lost as fear gripped his heart. Bolting into a sitting position, ignoring the wave of nausea and painful reminders from this body, he searched for his brothers.

There they were. Donny was kneeling next to Leo who was lying flat on his plastron while Mikey slowly got into a sitting position.

"Donny?..." Raph gulped.

"Excuse me, I would like to move you and brothers to the healing chamber if you don't mind. Also the Ultimate Daimyo is waiting for you. He has a lot to explain. Oh and also, you master is waiting with him," Raph all about fell over dead. Even as he sat their stunned three beings dressed in fresh snow white colored cloaks move to Leo and tenderly lifted him from the ground. Two more assisted Donny and Mikey to their feet and then supported them down a bright sunlight stone path running between two elegantly crafted buildings.

"Are you okay?" the servant standing before Raphael asked concerned. Raph slightly chuckled, he must look as if he just saw a ghost. But the truth was, what he just experience was way worse…

"Y-Y-Yes…" Raph sputtered as the servant, dressed in the same white cloak as the others, bent down to give him a hand to his feet. Raph couldn't be sure, but he had a feeling that everything was going to be okay now. It must have had to do with the way the sun was illuminating the world so beautifully or the way the birds were singing as the busied themselves amongst the many branches in the forest.

They were _all_ going to be okay.

_The present is in known, we have been united as a family once again. What is uncertain is the future; how our family will live on. For the physical evidence may one day fade but the spiritual connection will forever surge deep within the forge of our memory; love lingering on in the corners of our hearts. We will forever be brothers. We will forever be a family. _

_We will forever be…the ninja turtles _

_Master Splinter_

**Author Note:**

**… It has been how long again? Come one, it can't have been that long. *gulps*. You all have to be joshing! **

**Okay, maybe it has been that long. The only thing I can say is WOW. Anyway, I absolutely could not let this story remain unfinished any longer. I hope anyone who reads enjoys it and please forgive me for being so late with the last chapter.**

**P.S. I like it better not releasing who the bad guy was. You guys can all fill it in as you please.**


End file.
